georgeofthejunglefandomcom-20200214-history
GOTJ Fanfic: A Kiss for Ursula
A Kiss for Ursula is a romantic Fanfic by Shinoda1472. This fanfic is about Ursula Scott falling in love with a cute guy she met at the waterfall, but looks can be quite deceiving as it turns out her 'boyfriend' is actually a catnapper! Will George and the gang stop her from making a big mistake? Whole Story George, Ape, Ursula Scott, and Magnolia were walking to the waterfall, having found a way to have some fun. No animals in danger. In fact, George needed a break, and with some swimwear on, they were about to have some fun in the water. "I so can't wait to get in the water!" Magnolia said cheerfully. "Me too, Maggie!" Ursula replied, "We're gonna have so much fun!" "George agrees on that!" George also replied. As they headed to the river, George dived in first. Ursula second. Magnolia third. And Ape last. As Ape dived in, (since he's the biggest main character in the show), Ape caused some of the water to get on them, and everyone laughed. The fun began. The gang was splashing water on each other, playing Marco Polo, that kind of stuff. What a certain someone in this gang didn't know was about an amazing feeling they have never felt before. A feeling which was soon to be love. As Magnolia and Ursula were splashing water against each other, a male walked past. His skin was tan like Ursula's, and he had long, black hair and a muscular, toned figure. And Ursula had to admit, he was such a cutie! Why do you think she and Magnolia look so lovestruck now? As the male walked past, he turned to see the group and walked towards Ursula. "Hey. Just walked by to tell you how HOT I think you are. By the way, my name's Marco~" Marco winked. "He could've told me I was hot." Magnolia placed her hands on her hips, looking at Marco walking away, and walked towards Ursula, snapping her fingers to wake her out of the lovestruck trance she was in… to no success. "Hello~? Earth to Ursula!" Ape yelled out, "Guys! It's time!" George and Ape were leaving the waterfall. The girls followed with Magnolia carrying the entranced Ursula by her arm. Meanwhile, Magnolia was carrying Ursula back to their treehouse. "Hey, I gotta go." Magnolia heads out. It wasn't long until Ursula had finally awoken out of her trance. She looked around to see if there was anyone there. George and Ape are back at the treehouse, and Magnolia was out somewhere… probably with George. Ursula cleared her throat, meaning she was about to say something. Who would've ever thought That I would fall in love? It's like someone sent An angel from above It seems like all my life I've been looking for someone If I would ever fall in love It was only on occasion, yeah Who-hoa, what he said to me I couldn't help but blush I can't believe I'm saying this But I love him so much So much I want to be with him For the rest of my life But what can I say? I feel like I want to be his wiiiife~ Ursula, having sang so beautifully in her angelic voice about how much she is in love, fell back on the bed, swooning. "Oh, Marco~!" The next day, Ursula was walking through the jungle, before unexpectedly bumping into the same man from the waterfall. He was wearing a black tight shirt showing his abs, and some black pants. She sheepishly said. "H-hey, Marco." "Hey there, cutie~" Marco bent down and kissed her hand… to which Ursula blushed. Giggling, Ursula said, "You know what's funny? I was with my friends playing Marco Polo in the waterfall, and your name is Marco." Marco chuckled. "Yeah, it is funny, right?" Their conversation—which would rather not be detailed at this moment—seemed to go on for about minutes. Then, Marco moved his fingers around her long, brown hair, causing Ursula to look at him blushing. "Your hair… it's so… smooth." Marco said as he took a strand and twirled it around. Ursula continued to shyly look at him. "T-thank you, Marco! I try to keep it that way~" "Please do, my dear. You look ravishing this way." Marco said with a tongue roll during 'ravishing'. Then Marco asked, "Would you like to go feed the leopards with me later?" "I'd love to! I'll do anything with you, Marco!" Ursula accepted instantly. From that point on, she knew she wanted to be with him. "Splendid! See you then, hottie~" Marco turned to leave, but stopped himself as he turned his head to her. "Oh! Before I go, I want to give you a little present for you to remember me by…" Marco touched Ursula's chin and his face and lips came crashing down onto hers, giving her one heck of a goodbye kiss! Closing her eyes, Ursula had never felt a sensation like this! During that minute-long kiss, Marco broke away and left, leaving a love-dazed Ursula standing there. "Meet me by the bushes at midnight. Don't keep me waiting~" "I won't. Bye!" Ursula waved, and swooned over him. " Heeee's the one for meee~! " Meanwhile, George, Ape, and Magnolia are eating dinner while wondering about Ursula's whereabouts. "Ya'll seen Ursula?" Magnolia wondered. "Nope. George hasn't seen her." George said. "Probably out with Marco." Magnolia said. Unexpectedly, that name struck a chord within Ape. "Marco?" Ape said, "You mean Marco Silva Sanchez, the Safari Sculptor?" "The Safari Sculptor?" Magnolia wondered, trying to remember. It was long back, when George, Ape, and Magnolia were at the museum looking at statues of leopards; one of them had the engraving 'S.S'. And yesterday, at the waterfall, there was a tattoo with the same initials on his shoulder! She connected the dots… Silva Sanchez… Safari Sculptor. It all makes sense now! "No! Not Marco from yesterday!" "Oh, yeah, that's him, all right." Ape explained, "They call him the Safari Sculptor because he doesn't just sculpt, nor does he even do that at all. He takes the finest of all safari felines; jaguars, leopards, tigers, you name it. Once he kidnaps them, he takes them to his lair, and let me tell you: NO feline has ever escaped to tell the tale." Magnolia and George gasped in reaction. "We have to tell Ursula!" George said. The time was now as Ursula arrived at the treehouse, not having heard about the real Marco. "Hey, guys. What's up?" Magnolia confronted. "Ursula, we've got to have a serious talk about your boyfriend." "Other than the fact that he's taking me to feed the leopards by the bushes tonight?" Ursula swooned. "Oh, Marco~ He's so good with animals." "And bad with them the next minute." George intervened, "Ursula, your boyfriend is a catnapper!" What George said got Ursula angry, thinking it was all a lie. "My Marco is not a catnapper! He said he's taking me to feed the leopards! What more proof do you need?! Look, I'm going on my big date with Marco, and that's final, okay?!" Ursula left in a huff, already caught in the love spell Marco put on her. "George thinks Ursula is going to become bad like the Safari Sculptor." George said sadly. Ape said, "She'll regret it sometime." At night, Ursula went to the bushes where Marco told her to meet him. No sign of him. "Oh, Marco? Marco?" Ursula walked around. But then the bushes rustled behind her. "Marco?" Ursula said, worried. Then the rustling stopped. Ursula sighed, never having thought that Marco wouldn't show up. That's not like him. Then they rustled again, and before Ursula could turn around, a rag of chloroform was stamped onto her mouth. Her eyes got low and shut, losing consciousness. Marco chuckled evilly as he lifted up the unconscious Ursula, leaving behind one of her shoes before walking off. "One down, three to go." George, Ape, and Magnolia were walking in search of Ursula, hoping that she's with Marco 'feeding the leopards' so that they could exploit him, but there was no sign of them. Fortunately, there was a clue as to where Ursula could've gone. Magnolia picked up one of Ursula's shoes that were left behind. "Hey, guys, look!" George and Ape hurried over to Magnolia to see what she found. "It's no doubt Marco could've done this." Ape thought. "We've got to go help Ursula!" George said as the three set off to do so with the help of footprints Marco left behind. Each one led to his lair. It looked like a platinum hacienda on the outside, but on the inside came a big surprise. They arrived at and inside Marco's lair to find Ursula gagged in the mouth with a white clothrag while being hoisted in a chain by her arms and legs as she struggled to get out. "Ursula!" Apparently, she had regained consciousness when Marco left. She muffled something that said 'Mee mime moo!" "Hmm?" Without a clue to understand what she just said, Ape took the clothrag out of her mouth. Ursula spoke again. "Behind you!" The three looked behind to see Marco wearing white safari leopard skin clothing with a pistol of tranquilizer darts. They shot at all three of them, knocking them out before the final dart shot at Ursula. Marco put the pistol away, chuckling. "Perfect shot, perfect charmer, and perfect deceiver. Bonafide perfection." Minutes later, George, Ape, Magnolia, and Ursula, out of chains, awoke inside four electric jail cells, each holding one as they were in electrical cuffs. "Guys…" Ursula said almost tearfully, "I should've listened to you about Marco. Imagine if I did, and then none of this would've happened. I-I feel so heartbroken." "Oh, it's not your fault. You were just caught in his trap." Magnolia said. "And so were the rest of us." Ape said. "Yep, and it worked to my advantage." Marco's voice echoed as he entered. "Why, Marco?! I gave my heart to you, we shared a kiss, and we were going to feed the leopards, but you… deceived me!" Ursula said angrily. "That was all a façade; part of my master plan to get the four of you out of the way so I can achieve my masterpiece of 'sculpting' Amur leopards. You know the Amur leopards, the near-extinction kind? Anyways, I've watched the four of you from behind the scenes, seeing how much you care for the animals, especially this so-called 'king' who needs a fur-faced know-it-all to help him-" "Hey!" George and Ape said in unison, taking that as an offense. "Silence!" Marco pulled out a remote and pressed the button to shock George. "GEORGE!" Ursula yelled. George only had burnt marks from the shock, so he didn't die. It was probably a warning. "Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted..." Marco continued, "Then I found out about the Amur leopards that came to the jungle, and they were just about attractive-looking for the sculpting. Speaking of which, allow me to show you what I mean by that profession." Marco pressed the button underneath a nearby desk, and rising underneath the ground was a white tiger, a snow leopard, and even a white lion sculpted… by cement! The sight got the gang horrified. "Marco Silva Sanchez, you maniacal jerk!" Ursula yelled. "Oh, please, dear Ursula. Your name calling never ceases to entice me. Why else do you think someone as smoking hot as you would fall for my love spell so that I could lure you and your friends out of my way and imprison them?" Marco stroked her chin, to which Ursula spat a loogie at him. Marco imitated a flirtatious growl as he wiped the loogie off with his thumb. "Feisty. I'll just leave you pawns to gaze at my work while I locate some Amurs, so please, don't even try to escape the electrical cells. It's easier for you to avoid pain that way!" Marco left the room, laughing evilly. "Rrr, that Marco. I should've known he would just toy with my heart from the start." Ursula said coldly. "Yeah. Still, he could've taken me to feed the leopards." Magnolia replied. "Maggie!" Ursula said. "Guys, now's not the time. We've got to figure out how to get out of those cells." Ape said. Surprisingly, one of the snow leopards broke out of the cement. Guess Marco should've bought stronger cement. "I can help." Gasp! Not only is it capable of speech, it could stand up like a normal human! The leopard walked up to the first cell that Ursula is held in and started pressing a secret keypad that disabled the electric bars. Same for Magnolia. Then Ape. And then George. The gang walked out of the cells, freed from Marco's prison. "George and the gang thank you, snow leopard!" George said. "Please. Call me Leonard. Now I must head to my natural habitat." Leonard the Snow Leopard got on all fours and charged out of the hacienda. "Now all that's left is to deal with Marco. When I find him, he's gonna pay!" Ursula said angrily, punching her fist to her hand. Meanwhile, Marco was locating Amur leopards on his Feline Radar. There was one. Then two. Then three. Today was his lucky day. "Guess I'll go check on the prisoners before I go sculpt some Amurs." Marco walked towards where the prisoners are—or were—held, but to his surprise, when he arrived, they were out! And angry! Especially Ursula! "Hm… I should've known you pawns would escape my prison." Marco said, "Should've paid for better cells… or stronger electricity." "Okay, Safari Sculptor. George is going to end your evil plan to 'sculpt' those poor leopards!" George said. "YEAH!" The others joined in as George charged at Marco with an attempt punch… only for Marco to cease his movement and attack altogether by grabbing his fist. "I warned you once, so-called 'jungle king'…" Marco squeezed George's fist and pulled out what looked like to be electric brass knuckles that had the properties of a stun gun, but with even stronger volts of electricity than tasers, stun guns, and even the bars of the cells they were held in! Everyone gasped at what Marco pulled out. "Now you face punishment!" Marco battle-cried out as he jammed the knuckles in George's stomach, electrocuting him twice as painful! Then another punch! Then another! "GEOOOOORGE!" Ursula cried out as—don't worry, he doesn't die—George received a very black, painful burn as Marco let go of his fist, leaving George to clutch his stomach as he kicked him back. Marco chuckled. "Guess I do have stronger electricity." Marco put his electric knuckles away. Ursula, seeing the injured George, turned to Marco, angered and having her fists balled up. And to think she and him were destined to be a couple! She can't believe she ever loved him, if not showing up was bad enough! She has had ENOUGH of him! "Marco Silva Sanchez… I should've known you would play with my heart like a game of cards. Matter of fact, I should've never MET you." Ursula scolded as he stomped towards Marco, who was walking backwards away from Ursula to avoid her wrath. "U-U-Ursula, baby…" Marco stuttered, trying to play innocent with Ursula, "Y-y-you know I was just kidding about that, right? I-I-I didn't mean t-t-to shock your friend or-or imprison you! I-I was just kidding about sculpting those Amur leopards! I was just palling around with these guys!" Ursula scoffed. "Shut up! Does what you did even look like palling around? You must think I'm stupid, but you're the one who's stupid." Marco said, still trying to play innocent. "L-Look, Ursula, we can still feed the leopards… C-Can we?" Ursula could only respond with a growl, cracking her knuckles. As soon as he was closer to an open cell, Marco then tried flirting with her, winking. "Have I ever told you how blazing HOT you know you are when you get mad?" Marco pursed his lips for a kiss with Ursula… But all he could get was a violent knockback from Ursula that sent Marco into an empty cell that had enabled the electric bars as soon as he was inside. Marco had paid the price; for sculpting these poor safari feline, and most importantly, for toying with Ursula's heart and breaking it. Later, Ursula was wrapping up George's wounds, happy that they had dealt with that deceiving, two-faced, pretty boy Marco. "Wow, Ursula! You sure showed Marco!" George said. "Yeah, but still, I can't believe he would just play me like a fool." Ursula said, still thinking about the events that unfolded. "It's okay, Ursula." Ape said. "We should all be content with the fact that he will never endanger any safari felines or you again." "Yeah!" Magnolia joined, "Besides, Leonard broke out of the cement. Maybe the other cats broke out too?" The four looked outside the treehouse, and they were right! Marco's once-sculpted 'creations', now-free safari felines frolicked in the jungle, enjoying their freedom from the Safari Sculptor. "They HAVE broken free." Ursula said and turned to her friends. "Man, that Marco was a jerk. Now that I have you guys, I don't need a man." "And it's too bad, too; if he wasn't a maniacal feline hunter, me, George, and you two could've had a double date~" Magnolia said as he looked at George flirtatiously. Ursula sighed, rolling her eyes. "Okay, maybe I do… hope he's not like Marco." The End Category:2007 Version Category:Season 1 Category:Fanfics